With the development of society, living standards of people are getting higher and higher. Two-wheeled vehicles become more and more as tools to ride instead of walk so as to bring greater convenience to people.
There are two general manners respectively corresponding to two kinds prop stands of conventional two-wheeled vehicles. One kind of the prop stands are monopods and the other kind of the prop stands are bipods. The monopod is arranged to a bottom and a lateral side of the vehicle body. When parking the two-wheeled vehicles, the monopod is opened so as to cause the vehicle body inclined towards the lateral side at which the monopod is arranged. Two wheels and the monopod together form a three-point support. As a result, this monopod parking manner saves labor and is convenient for using. However, because the vehicle body of the monopod parking manner is inclined, the monopod bears great weight which may cause the two-wheeled vehicles unstable and easy to fall on one side. The bipod is provided with two support legs symmetrically mounted on opposite sides of the vehicle body. With such two support legs for parking the two-wheeled vehicle, there is no need to incline the vehicle body. The two support legs and one of the wheels jointly form a three-point support. As a result, this bipod parking manner is much stable and not easy to fall on one side. However, since the vehicle body of the two-wheeled vehicle is provided with heavy weight, it is very hard for people, especially the weaklings, to uplift the vehicle body for parking.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a new two-wheeled vehicle parking mechanism.